


В космосе не может быть секретов

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Sassy Loki (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: На корабле, который стал асгардцам приютом, невозможно ничего скрыть. Ну и валькирия слишком много болтает.





	В космосе не может быть секретов

Это было так же странно, как, к примеру, пытаться заново научиться дышать. Потому что сложно вспоминать то, к чему ты привык настолько, что не понимаешь, как можно без этого жить. То, что всегда с тобой, каким бы ни был твой путь. Но сейчас Локи заново узнавал губы, которые касались его губ, вспоминал подсознанием, каково это — чувствовать щеками и подбородком жесткую щетину Тора, оставлявшую после себя раздражение, которое заставляло вспоминать об их близости еще долгие часы после.  
Локи мягко обнимал Тора за шею, едва сплетая пальцы под его затылком. Он действительно почти забыл, как это происходило до. До — всего: темных эльфов, своей выдуманной гибели, прощания с Тором в образе Одина. Он слишком привык думать, что Тор уже не будет рядом, не обнимет, не простит любую шалость, какой бы гадкой та ни была и сколько бы жертв ни влекла за собой.  
Он пытался вспомнить, позволяя Тору мягко касаться своих губ, позволяя его языку проникать глубже в свой рот, и заставлял себя не терять дыхания. Но всё, что он делал сейчас, было тщетно.  
Это был не Тор — тот повзрослевший посуровевший муж, научившийся прощать не по привычке, а по пониманию. Тот царь, который был так нужен. Бывший мальчишка и сорванец, вдруг принявший в себя мудрость поколений и сумевший признать свои и чужие ошибки.  
Сумевший простить.  
Локи не привык быть рядом с таким Тором. Локи не привык к изменившемуся себе. Ни едких подколок, ни издевательских шуток. Ни подзуживаний, после которых ночи становились короче, а по утрам задницу саднило — настолько сильным было наказание Тора.  
Локи пытался и не мог вспомнить. Локи влюбился второй раз в жизни — и уже в другого асгардца, которого почему-то тоже звали Тор.  
Этот Тор был с ним неожиданно нежен. Он улыбался, мягко смотрел в глаза Локи искрящимся синевой глазом, ласково целовал и обнимал его. Этот Тор не торопился содрать с Локи штаны, разрывая завязки, и опрокинуть на любую поверхность, наплевав на удобство. Этот Тор ставил чужие интересы наравне и едва ли не выше своих.  
И Локи с удивлением замечал, как меняется в ответ на изменения в Торе. Он забыл, где они, что происходит вокруг и за тонкими перегородками угнанного у Грандмастера ковчега, забыл о слишком ничтожной близости к ним всевидящего Хеймдалля, о грозившей опасности...  
А еще о том, что валькирии не умеют стучать, потому что уверены — им нет преград.  
— О.  
Валькирия чуть опустила голову, но все равно было видно, как удивленно распахнуты ее глаза. Она подняла руки, словно отгораживалась ладонями от увиденного, и молчала, но вид ее был слишком красноречив.  
— Так, парни... Вы же вроде братья?  
Она задавала вопрос вроде бы обоим, но смотрела только на Тора.  
— Или пока меня не было в Асгарде, там как-то по-новому начали выражать братскую любовь?  
— Так не по крови же! — напомнил Тор. — Мы просто... Росли вместе.  
— И спать вас укладывали в одну колыбель? Оттуда всё пошло? — Валькирия все еще выглядела ошарашенной, но язвительности не теряла.  
— Не валькирии осуждать, — напомнил вернувший самообладание Локи. — Напомни, сколько парней у тебя было?  
— Уж явно поменьше, чем у тебя!  
— Так я у него единственный, — неуверенно заметил Тор и посмотрел на Локи, за что заслужил божественный тычок под дых — чтоб не сомневался.  
— Об этом и речь!  
Нет, в чем-то Тор точно оставался самим собой. По части догадливости ему ещё было, куда расти.  
— В смыс... То е... Валькирии — что?.. Ого!  
Он рассмеялся, глядя на единственную оставшуюся из них.  
— Ты, — ткнула ему в грудь пальцем валькирия, — серьезно, ты осуждаешь?  
— Даже не думал, — продолжая скалиться, поднял руки Тор. Спорить с валькирией было равноценно самоубийству.  
— Задави меня чибис, — выдохнула валькирия, медленно опускаясь на кресло. Она сжимала ладонями виски, будто старалась удержать голову от взрыва, и снова уставилась в пустоту перед своим внутренним взором. — В голове не укладывается. Вы же братья...  
— Не по крови!  
— О, спасибо, — количество саркастичных рож у валькирии было бесконечным, даже Локи мог бы поучиться. — Я ведь не поняла этого за предыдущие восемьдесят девять раз, что вы сообщали!  
— Так ты зашла сказать нам именно об этом?  
Яда в голосе Локи было так много, что Тор осуждающе посмотрел на него. Но Локи только недовольно дернул плечом, показывая, что новые приемчики Тора не действуют. В конце концов, это не он получал трепку от этой зарвавшейся истерички.  
— Я ведь даже не помню, зачем вообще приходила, — осенило валькирию. С едва заметным, но все же усилием, она поднялась, проигнорировав протянутую Тором руку. Но язвительности всё равно не потеряла. — Едва увидела новую царицу Асгарда, сразу все мысли вылетели...  
— Что? — пусть Тор и Локи воскликнули это одновременно, но вот окрас у их вопросов был совершенно разным.  
— Конечно, — будто не обращала внимания на них валькирия, уже подходя к двери, — какое царство — такая и царица. Может, даже хорошо, что Один не дожил.  
С этими словами она быстро выскользнула за дверь, а Тор успел схватить Локи, рванувшего за своей обидчицей.  
— Хэй, — Тор заставил его успокоиться и посмотреть на себя. Локи, фыркнув напоследок от злости, всю ее растерял в один миг. Тор прижал его к себе, снова прильнул губами и продолжил с того места, где они остановились.

— Ваше величество, — отвесила краткий поклон валькирия, входя в тесную комнатку, что была на ковчеге вместо зала для совещаний. Тор приветливо ей улыбнулся. — Ваше высочество.  
И пусть валькирия не сказала больше ничего, но Локи, стоявший за креслом Тора, напрягся. Он точно знал, что эта змеюка смеялась над ним. К его чести следовало признать, что продолжалось это считанные мгновения, но для уверенности Локи осторожно положил ладонь Тору на плечо, и тот обернулся. Безмолвно, всего лишь сжав пальцы Локи своими, он вернул ему былое расположение духа, будто поделился своим. В который раз за эти дни Локи мог только дивиться тому, как всё поменялось — и они с Тором в первую очередь.  
Вместе с ними на совете были Хеймдалль, Беннер и Корг, хотя толку от него было... Как от булыжника. Единственное, о чём каменный громила говорил — это революции, но где их было взять на затерянном в космосе ковчеге, никто не знал. Поэтому сосредоточились на том, что действительно можно было сделать.  
— Я видел леди Сиф с её отрядом, — сказал Хеймдалль. — Им некуда вернуться, и я слышу ее голос, но не могу ответить.  
— Хотя бы примерные координаты? — спросила валькирия. — Мы ведь сможем ее найти.  
— Я не работаю по координатам, — сообщил Хеймдалль. — Я вижу через миры.  
— Не ты отправлял её?  
— Нет, как раз тогда меня и сменили.  
Если бы Локи мог — и хотел — проваливаться сквозь пол от укоряющих взглядов, то всё равно бы не стал. Время, проведенное им на троне Асгарда вместо свергнутого Одина, было отличным, а каждое решение (даже прогнать Хеймдалля с его поста) было верным. Пока Тор как обычно всё не испортил: сначала своим появлением, потом — любовью. Хотя как раз последнее было нисколько не хуже. И вместо того, чтобы застыдиться от намёка Хеймдалля, Локи мечтательно улыбнулся. Это, конечно же, от всевидящего не ускользнуло.  
— Никогда не поменяется, — вздохнул он, ни к кому, казалось бы, не обращаясь, но его услышали все.  
— Локи больше не будет, — вступился за него Тор, но тут же все испортил: — Так ведь?  
— Ты что, сомневаешься? — совершенно не наигранно удивился Локи. — После всего, что я для тебя сделал? Что между нами было?  
— А я бы не доверяла, — снова встряла в разговор валькирия. — Он-то тебе сообщил, что никого, кроме тебя, у него не было, но сам подумай. Он целый месяц тусовался с Грандмастером. Неужели его просто так удостоили чести сидеть в ложе?  
Локи настолько обезумел от нахлынувшего гнева, что в первые мгновения даже не мог ничего сказать. Пораженный, он переводил взгляд от глумливой валькирии на Тора, не обернувшегося к нему, но явно напряженного. Оправдания сейчас звучали бы глупо, все это понимали и потому смотрели на Тора, ожидая его вердикта.  
— Я не знаю, в чём вы соревнуетесь, — медленно начал тот, — но стоит остановиться. Какая бы кошка между вами не пробежала. Я доверяю Локи, и тебе тоже стоит.  
Тор выдержал паузу и закончил:  
— Это касается всех.  
— Тем более, что Локи не в чем оправдываться.  
Люди говорят: «Беда пришла, откуда не ждали», но про неожиданную поддержку у них поговорок нет. Локи смотрел на Хеймдалля, не в силах поверить в то, что вечный критик и в чем-то даже враг вдруг вступился за его честь. Но особенно грело душу понимание, что Тор встал на его сторону до того, как слово взял Хеймдалль.  
— Спасибо, — Локи нашел в себе силы и от души поблагодарил его.  
— За правду не благодарят. Тем более, я всё равно буду за тобой приглядывать.  
— Только осторожнее, — не упустила случая валькирия. — Можешь увидеть что-нибудь, кхм, весьма странное.  
— Ничего такого, о чем бы я не знал, — хмыкнул Хеймдалль, заслужив потрясенный взгляд валькирии.  
— Если вы уже закончили обсуждать наши отношения, то, может быть, вернемся к делам? Сиф сама себя не вернет, — пресек дальнейшее обсуждение Тор, и еще никогда, никогдее, чем никогда, Локи был ему признателен за помощь.  
Но, к сожалению, все было тщетно. Потому что удивленно молчавший и не встревавший в перепалку Беннер вдруг сказал:  
— Это всё, что вы сейчас наговорили, было про то, что у них роман? Или я неверно вас понял?  
— О, нет, — беззвучно простонал Локи и закрыл глаза рукой. Только не этот. Только не снова.  
Но валькирии и повод был не нужен. Обернувшись к Брюсу, она по-акульи улыбнулась и спросила:  
— Ну, а сам-то как думаешь?  
— Но, — неуверенно ответил тот, — они же братья?  
— Не по крови! — три одинаковых возгласа с разными интонациями были ему ответом. И там, где Тор и Локи привычно объясняли очевидное, голос валькирии казался громче, чем их собственные.  
— Это был девяносто второй раз. Я считаю.  
— Хватит, — пресек этот балаган Тор и поднялся из-за стола. — Если ничего нового и умного вы сегодня предложить не сможете, то займемся тем, что сможем сделать. Хеймдалль, идем на мостик. Ты опишешь Беннеру, что видишь, а он пусть думает, где это и как туда добраться. Можешь использовать любую свою ученую степень.  
Пресекая возражения, Тор первым вышел из зала, а остальные потянулись за ним. Торопясь догнать Тора, Локи лишь краем уха услышал удивленный шепот Беннера:  
— Но Джейн? Как же Джейн?.. Интересно, а другие знают?

Если бы у Локи был шанс отомстить валькирии, он не смог бы придумать ничего настолько превосходного. Не скрывая злорадства, он смотрел на её удивленно округлившийся рот и восхищенные глаза. Валькирия, слава богам, молчала, но вот взгляд ее был громче любых слов. Локи смотрел то на нее, то на обнимавшихся в центре окружившей их толпы Тора и Сиф. Только они, да еще сам Локи, — вот и всё, что осталось от былой блистательной компании тогда еще юных принцев. И по тому, как изменилось лицо Сиф, он понял, что Тор сообщил дурные вести. Девушка сразу помрачнела, глаза заблестели, и она отвернулась, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы.  
Именно тогда она и заметила Локи. Место скорби сменил гнев. Она возмущенно посмотрела на Тора, выпалила что-то, но он смог успокоить её всего парой слов. Оправившись, Сиф оперлась на протянутую руку, и вдвоем они пошли к Локи.  
— Между ними что-то было? — и Локи мог поставить на кон все сокровища мира — и выиграл бы! — на то, что в голосе валькирии сейчас нет ничего, кроме ревности.  
— Сама как думаешь?  
Валькирия смерила его взглядом, но тут же расслабилась.  
— И правда, что на меня нашло. Повезло забыть, что вы «братья не по крови», — она едва успела сделать воздушные кавычки, как ее перебил Тор.  
— Сиф, я хочу познакомить тебя с валькирией...  
— Брунгильда, — впервые представилась та и поклонилась удивленной Сиф. — К вашим услугам, леди.  
— Сиф, — представилась та и улыбнулась, на что валькирия ответила едва слышным восхищенным вздохом.  
Все еще рука об руку Тор и Сиф прошли вперед, следом за ними, но на почтительном расстоянии, шли Локи и Брунгильда, а позади слышались слова приветствий и узнавания — прибывшие с Сиф встречали родню или друзей, а после радостных встреч узнавали горестные вести.  
— Хоть в чем-то от тебя есть польза, — прошептала валькирия, когда их компания удалилась на достаточное расстояние. — Пока ты здесь, я точно буду знать, что Тор к ней не подкатит.  
Локи рассмеялся. В одну секунду валькирия раскрыла перед ним все карты и показала все уязвимые места.  
— О, это будет чудесное путешествие, — язвительно протянул он. — Я с наслаждением буду наблюдать за твоими тщетными попытками соблазнить ее.  
Оставив позади взбешенную валькирию, Локи ускорил шаг и вскоре поравнялся с Тором и Сиф.  
— Если ты выкинешь еще что-то из своих штучек, я убью тебя твоими же рогами, — серьезно, но не зло сказала девушка.  
— В очередь, — притворно вздохнул Локи. — Будешь четвертой, кто мне это сказал. Но можешь расслабиться.  
Он взял Тора за руку и больше ему, чем Сиф, признался:  
— Я не смогу ему навредить. Больше никогда.

Ответ Тора он услышал гораздо позже, когда они остались одни в каюте, что Тор выбрал для себя, но она успела стать общей. И в тот момент, когда Локи благодарил его за доверие (заодно с благодарностью выстанывая его имя), ему было всё равно, что кто-то может следить за ними.  
Пусть привыкают.


End file.
